Expired
by Haalyle
Summary: Now I'm here in Edonia... right in the middle of a war. Perfect, right? Rating may change to M in later chapters.


**AN: Welcome to another fanfiction of mine! This time it's going to be starring a new OC! If you don't like OCs, press the back button right now!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. I do own my own Original Character however!**

* * *

Expired

* * *

Even if we were ordered to take this so called 'energy booster', there was no way on earth I was going to. I suppose it was the way she smirked at me when she gave me the booster or the way she muttered only for me to hear, "Side effects may occur."

As soon as I walked out of the room, I threw the booster aside and watched the other mercenaries take it. And when I heard their screams of pain, I ran out of that room too.

Now you're probably wondering how I got into this goddamn mess. In fact it started a few years ago in England. Yes, I'm English… not Edonian, but that doesn't matter right now. I had been trained in the martial arts and very lightly in weaponry. My father always said that I was going to follow his footsteps and be in the army. Well, things didn't quite go that way. Apparently you need to do x amount of days training in weaponry, something I didn't have time to do. I didn't know what else I could do, so I chose to be a mercenary and it's worked for me so far. Yeah I became distanced from my family as a result, but it's not a huge loss, they would probably disown me anyway if they found out.

So being a mercenary got me here, to Edonia. Now there's a war going on and I'm in the middle of it. Just fucking perfect!

"Something wrong there Jimmy?"

That nickname… it disgusts me. I laugh it away as if it were a joke.

"You know those energy boosters Timmy?" Now it's his turn to wave away the nickname.

"Yeah… you haven't taken your dose?" Tim asked curiously, "Were you suspicious as well?"

I nodded, moving towards the exit of the building and to the sounds of explosions on the streets, "Take care Tim."

"You too."

I shrugged and left without another word.

* * *

It's rather odd seeing people you used to know with multiple eyes on their face. I admit, at first I didn't know who – what they were, but soon it dawned on me. Those energy boosters… they must've been the cause. As I land one final punch in the face of this… thing in front of me, I step back slightly and watch them fall to the floor and melt into the ground. I take in a deep breath. If I had of taken that booster, I would have been one of 'em.

"Put your hands up and drop your weapons!"

"I don't have any weapons!" It's the partial truth. I do have a combat knife for _really _close encounters.

"Speak again and a bullet will fly right through your head," The BSAA soldier shouted.

I felt the cold bottom of an assault rifle hit the back of my legs, making me drop to my knees. I slowly raise my hands into the air. Hell, I'm lucky… I probably could've been shot on sight.

"Mercenary…"

"Was. It's kind of expired now," I was slightly worried he would shoot me, but I just heard him chuckle slightly.

"An _expired _mercenary? Did the contract expire as soon as you surrendered?" He asked sarcastically.

I looked off in the distance and saw a huge vehicle heading towards us. It looked like a tank, but I couldn't quite tell.

"Tank ahead!" I shouted and the BSAA soldier cursed, forcing me onto my feet.

"Stay back and don't do anything!" He ordered me.

"Fall in line soldier!" Called out an authorised voice. I turned around to find a huge pack of BSAA soldiers. Well… I'm in some deep shit. If only I could find some sort of distraction. The tank didn't work to plan… not that I had a plan for that matter.

"You!" I suppose it was the main captain of the pack, pointed at me, "What's your name?"

"Jim," I simply replied with a small shrug. It wasn't the name I was born with, but I own it now.

"We have operations to do here. We'll escort you to the main hall," He explained, "Go behind us. Finn, keep an eye on him!"

I walked behind the BSAA soldiers and watched them operate.

"So… uh… you don't mind if I ask who that is?" I asked Finn quietly.

Finn looked around to see if anyone was listening or for confirmation to talk to me, I didn't quite know.

"Captain Chris Redfield," He replied cheerfully, as if the guy was some sort of role-model.

I nodded, laughing internally at the way Finn acted talking about the Captain. What a fun ride this will be, hopefully they don't think I can't look after myself… that's an understatement.


End file.
